


Other People’s Misunderstandings

by NozomiMizore



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstanding, character a thinks they and b are dating. B doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Yuki reflects on other people’s misunderstandings of his relationship with Momo. Yuki brings this up, and Momo thinks the two are dating, but Yuki wasn’t aware. This leads to something that satisfies both of them.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Other People’s Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I’m new to i7 and am in love with Re:vale! If anyone has any tips or fic suggestions, let me know! These two are fun to write. (*´∇｀*)

Yuki looked up from the magazine he was reading to watch Momo on the couch. Momo was laying in an odd way, IDOLiSH7’s variety show on. Yuki felt his lips curl into a smile as he watched Momo laugh at the jokes and say quips under his breath. Glancing down at the ring on his hand that matches Momo’s, Yuki thought about how important Momo is, how much he loves Momo.

Yuki thought of something one of the IDOLISH7 boys, Tamaki-kun, said to him the other day. 

“I bet you asked Momorin out. You seem like the type. How can I ask Sou-chan out, Yukirin? Give me your secrets!” 

It led to Yuki making a confused face, too awkward to correct Tamaki, and trying his best to give genuine advice. People before have asked or assumed Momo and Yuki were in a relationship. Did they seem like that? Not that Yuki exactly had a problem with it, but he would prefer if the feeling was mutual! He didn’t know if he should confess, or how he’d even go about doing that to someone like Momo. If Momo liked him that way, he’d be bold enough to say so, right?

Suddenly, Momo got up from the couch. The show was over. Yuki didn’t realize how lost in thought he truly was. Momo made his way to the table to sit down across from Yuki. It was like his eyes sparkled as soon has he took the seat across from Yuki, the smile on his face breaking into a full out grin. Yuki loved it. 

“Darling, are you ready for dinner? I can help you cook,” Momo asked sweetly. It felt so domestic with Momo here, making dinner and enjoying it with Yuki. 

“You don’t have to help, Momo. Relax. We hardly ever get days off.” Yuki hoped his voice didn’t portray the anxiety of what he had been thinking about. Should he say something to Momo? Bring up the misunderstandings? 

“Ah, my darling is such a hunk to cook dinner for me! It’s like he’s a real husband!” Momo’s light laughter rang through the apartment while Yuki got up to go to the connected kitchen. If he simply turned his head back, he could see Momo in all his glory, admiring Yuki while he worked. 

Yuki continued to think about what other idols or fans have asked or said about them. How was their relationship? Who confessed? Where did they like to go on dates? It was always really awkward and was such a frequent event that Yuki gave up on ever denying anything. If so many people assumed already, could it really do that much harm? 

Yuki, however, wanted what they said to be true. He wanted to be more than friends, he wanted their sleepovers to mean something, he wanted their matching rings to be more than just a unit anniversary gift. Sucking in a deep breath and slowing his heart, Yuki gathered his courage. 

“Hey, Momo, have people ever asked you about us dating?” He tried to say it nonchalantly. Not convey his feelings. Play it safe. 

Momo took a second to respond. “Yeah, is that bad? Were we not careful enough and people found out?” 

That was new. Not careful? Find out what? Did Momo know of Yuki’s feelings and simply not say anything? This was all so confusing. Yuki should’ve kept his mouth shut. 

“What do you mean? Find out what? I’m confused, Momo. Don’t tease me.” If his voice sounded too tense, oh well.

“You’re confusing me, darling. We’ve been dating forever now. Are you feeling okay?” 

Yuki’s mind went blank. WHAT. They were dating? Since when? Was Yuki blackout drunk? Did he have amnesia? When’s the last time he hit his head? The spoon Yuki was stirring soup with fell into the pot as he turned around to look Momo in the eye. Momo looked nervous, face pink and eyebrows knitted together. 

Yuki once again sucked in a breath and closed his eyes to collect himself. “Momo, I didn’t know we were dating. When did this happen? I wish I remembered it...” 

Momo’s eyes went wide as his face went even redder. He looked like a strawberry. Yuki thought it was cute. “Ah...it was when we got our rings. We act so much like a couple, Yuki. I know we didn’t exactly say we were dating, but I thought it was implied...” his voice trailed off at the end. 

Yuki took a second to think. Yuki very frequently had Momo over and cooked for him. They slept in the same bed. They spent their days off together. They called each other cute. They often went out places together. Momo called him darling; Yuki (sometimes) called him honey. They had matching rings. It did seem couple-y, didn’t it? Could they blame people for thinking so?

Yuki made eye contact with Momo, feeling his cheeks heat up. “It does seem like we’re dating, doesn’t it? I wish I knew before...there’s so much more stuff I’d like to do as well.”

Momo’s eyebrows raised. “Ah~ my darling is such a hunk saying such bold things. You’re gonna make Momo-chan’s heart stop!” 

Yuki chuckled and made his way back to the table, this time standing right next to Momo. “If we’ve been dating this whole time, why didn’t you ever try and kiss me? I wouldn’t have rejected you, you know.” 

Momo glanced up. “I just thought you didn’t want that. I was so scared of making you uncomfortable.” 

Yuki smiled and put his hand on Momo’s head, ruffling his hair. It was so soft. He could touch it now. “Well, now that we’re official boyfriends, you can do whatever you want to be,” Yuki’s voice lowered to a quiet whisper, “honey.” 

Momo turned as red as humanly possible. “Yuki! Darling! You’re so hot, I love you so much!” 

Yuki laughed and dragged his hand off Momo’s head to put it on his cheek. The contact send electric tingles up his arm. He brought his face down to Momo’s, closing his eyes and moving in slowly as he brought their lips together. Momo’s eyes closed and his hands made their way to Yuki’s long hair, rolling strands through his fingers. Yuki was in bliss. This was the best feeling in the world. If he died right now, he’d be happy, for he died kissing Momo. 

After what felt like hours, the two broke away. Momo’s lips were red and slightly parted. Both were panting. “I’m so happy all this means something more now, Momo. You are the most important person to me, and now you’re even more important. I’ll take good care of you.” 

Momo let out a quiet squeal that sounded remarkably like a young girl. “Darling, I’ll be the one taking care of you. I’m glad I can hold your hand and kiss you and spend time with you and it means we’re together. Really together.” 

With the hand with Yuki’s ring on it, Yuki held Momo’s hand, finger running over the ring there. They meant something different now. It was a newer promise, a promise to belong to each other forever. Yuki was thankful for his juniors’ misunderstandings and what it led to. He smiled, and brought Momo’s hand to his lips and lightly kissed the ring on his slim finger.


End file.
